Only One ShotChance
by Kim Uchimaki
Summary: Bang Yongguk est un chef de gang. Il sort avec Choi Junhong et ont une relation fusionnelle. Néanmoins, leur couple se brisera t-il lorsque Yoo Youngjae le co-équipier de l'ainé et accessoirement son ex se fait mystérieusement kidnapper. BangLo Yaoi


**Titre :** One Shot.

 **Nom de l'auteur :** KathKimUchimaki.  
 **Groupe concerné :** B.A.P  
 **Genre :** Yaoi.

 **Pairings:** Banglo/BangJae  
 **Raiting: -** **14**.

 **Résumé:**

 _ **Bang Yongguk est un chef de gang. Il sort avec Choi Junhong et ont une relation fusionnelle. Néanmoins, leur couple se brisera t-il lorsque Yoo Youngjae le co-équipier de l'ainé et accessoirement son ex se fait mystérieusement kidnapper.**_

 **L** a sonnerie signalant la fin des cours retentit, faisant alors levé le délégué de classe suivit de peu par le reste des élèves. Au signal de leur chef, ils se courbèrent tous dans une synchronisation presque parfaite en souhaitant à leur professeur un bon retour chez soi.

Apres la sortie de leur professeur, ils se décrispèrent tous et commencèrent alors à chahuter. Tous, sauf un jeune homme du nom de Choi Junhong. Ce jeune homme en dernier année du lycée était un juvénile personnage calme et intelligent. Son cercle d'amis se limitait à son chien et quelques connaissances, mais jamais de vrais amis, ils n'en voulaient pas.

 _Hypocrites._ Etaient ils tous.

 _Seul_ _._ Était-il.

Enfin, il n'était pas vraiment seul puisqu'il avait son petit ami mais celui ci avait six ans de plus que lui et son métier consistait à taper sur des personnes –de fois sur lui-même pour savoir si ses coups faisaient vraiment mal- et à menacer la plus part du temps –son regard de tueur et son allure baraqué aidant.

Son amant avait le don que de par sa présence de faire fuir différentes personnes, mais cet aspect avait au contraire attiré le plus jeune. Il se sentait tellement protégé dans ses bras, tellement aimé que s'il le pouvait, il resterait dans ce cocon toute sa vie.

Las, il rangea ses affaires, sillonna entre les élèves et poussa la porte coulissante afin de sortir.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'établissement un sourire étira ses fines lèvres roses. L'Automne était sa saison préféré et seul le fait de sentir l'air frais sur son visage lui mettait de bonne humeur. Il marcha un moment avant d'apercevoir au loin une voiture noire dont il reconnut la plaque aussitôt. Il fit mine de n'avoir rien vu et continu sa route. Néanmoins, le chauffeur de voiture du le reconnaitre à travers son uniforme scolaire puisqu'il se mit à le suivre minutieusement.

Ereinté d'être ainsi suivi, il se retourna, ouvrit la portière et s'assit en laissant entendre son soupir. Son chauffeur lui fit un sourire d'excuse avant de se mettre à conduire normalement.

Quelques secondes plus tard il posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

 **Est-elle revenue ?**

Le chauffeur, concentré dans sa conduite et n'aimerant pas faire d'accident, tourna le volant sur sa droite avant de répondre d'une voix calme :

 **Oui Monsieur, Madame votre mère vient tout juste de rentrer de son voyage d'affaires à Londres.**

Junhong le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de regarder défilé le paysage du fleuve Han.

Siwon, le majordome de la maison lui ouvrit la porte en s'inclinant respectueusement. Il fit abstraction de son salut et s'avança vers le hall d'entrée du manoir de sa mère. Une servante accourrit vers lui pour prendre son sac et une autre vint pour l'aider à changer ses chaussures contre des chaussons. Il défit sa cravate pour la donner à celle qui avait ses chaussures et monta les escaliers menant au bureau de sa mère pendant que les servantes s'inclinèrent pour après accourir dans la chambre du jeune garçon pour y déposer ses affaires.

Il toqua deux coups contre la porte boisée avant d'entrer.

Sa mère était en compagnie d'un beau jeune homme –surement son secrétaire- et il semblerait qu'il avait coupé une discussion importante puisque celui-ci lui offrit un magnifique regard noir. Il ne s'en préoccupa plus que ca et offrit un regard à sa mère avant d'annoncer :

 **Vous vouliez me parler Mère ?**

Elle regarda son secrétaire lui disant clairement de sortir de la pièce –ce qu'il fit après s'être incliné vers les deux personnes présentes dans la salle- puis reporta son attention vers son unique enfant. Elle jongla son regard entre lui et la chaise lui intimant de venir s'asseoir et quand il fut assit lui posa cette question qu'il détestait tant :

 **Tes résultats scolaires ?**

Il souffla de lassitude avant de répondre d'une voix morne :

 **Excellent.**

Elle prit ses verres qui étaient dans un coffret, les mit sur son nez fin, prit un document qu'elle lu quelques peu avant de poser une autre question :

 **Ton comportement ?**

Surpris par cette deuxième question habitué à qu'une seule de sa part, il prit un temps pour répliquer :

 **Excellent.**

Elle fit un bruit avec sa gorge, Junhong su alors qu'il pouvait disposer.

Lorsque son réveil sonna à l'aube, Junhong était déjà levé. En présence de sa mère, se doucher était de loin la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire sans se faire assister. Il prit un bain plutôt qu'une douche et ressortit tout mouillé vêtu d'un peignoir beige. Devant sa coiffeuse, une serviette sur la tete, il s'essuya énergiquement les cheveux puis pris son sèche-cheveux. Sa chevelure sèche, il fit un chignon négligé puis se vêtit de son uniforme scolaire. En dehors de son sac de cours, il prit un autre ou il mit des vêtements de rechanges puis descendit dans la salle à manger pour y découvrir sans surprise un plateau déjà fait. Il s'assit tout simplement, eut une pensée pour son petit ami avant de se mettre à déguster son repas.

OoO

Il eut un sourire satisfait lorsque l'homme devant lui ligoté sur une chaise se mit à parler en sanglotant. Son sourire s'effaça en dépit des nouvelles que le pauvre homme débitait devant lui.

Soudainement, son téléphone vibra, lui signalant un message. Il voulu prendre son téléphone pour y voir ses notifications quand Kim Himchan son sous fifres d'honneur se matérialisa devant lui et lui tendit une liasse de papiers en lui informant qu'il devait absolument y jeter un œil. Il grogna, peu enclin à s'intéresser à la paperasse mais le regard d'Himchan l'encouragea soudainement. Il laissa donc son souffre douleur toujours aussi attaché et sortit pour se rendre dans son bureau.

Il fit une grimace lorsqu'il vit la baisse importante de chiffre d'affaires et pensa alors en prenant son téléphone fixe qu'il devait tout faire pour avoir encore un peu de temps.

Un son rageur sortit de sa gorge lorsqu'il rangea violemment le combiné. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains, soufflant essayant en vain de se calmer quand il sentit une pression sur ses épaules. La pression se déplaça et se fit plus forte vers ses omoplates. Il se mit droit, faisant craquer son dos et un gémissement de plaisir sortit de ses lippes lorsque des bouts de doigts arrondis longèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il leva le regard pour rencontrer celui tendre de Youngjae, trop tendre.

On ouvrit la porte de son bureau, leur faisant sursauter tout les deux comme pris en faute. Et Junhong eu la même pensée quand il vit son petit ami trop proche de son ex.

Il ne put empêcher son cœur de doubler d'allure et ses orbes noirs de s'embuer de larmes. Il se pinça interieurement les joues, comme pour l'empêcher de ne pas craquer et fit précipitamment demi-tour.

Cela eut le don de réveiller Yongguk qui se leva de sa chaise pour se mettre à la poursuite du plus jeune. Youngjae lui, soupira puis s'assit sur la chaise du bureau avant de se balancer dessus.

Du coté de Junhong, Yongguk venait de l'arrêta en plein couloir bien qu'il soit vide et le plaqua contre le mur à sa droite.

 _Hypocrite._

Il lui encadra son visage de poupin de ses grandes mains et se sentit coupable lorsque deux larmes coulèrent sur les joues encore rebondies de son petit ami. Il essuya des ses pouces les sillons de larmes avant de parler d'une voix calme :

 **Hey..Bébé calme toi. Calme toi je vais tout t'expliquer okay ?**

Le plus jeune renifla en hochant tout doucement la tête. Yongguk se détendit en lui donnant un baiser sur son front brulant. Junhong prit la parole de sa voix tremblante qu'il essayait de masquer :

 **Vous étiez si proche que j'ai cru-**

 **Je sais ce que tu as cru et je ne vais pas te blâmer pour ca.** Le coupa Yongguk. **Tu sais que je t'aime Junhong n'est ce pas ?**

 **Oui.** Répondit-il d'une petite voix **. Tu m'aimes.** Il le répéta deux fois de suite avant qu'un sourire tendre ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres.

Yongguk lui embrassa langoureusement avant de se rendre compte de la tenue de son tendre.

 **Que fais tu habiller comme ca ? Tu n'as pas cours ?**

Junhong baissa la tête, soudainement gêné et répliqua :

 **Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?**

Il leva la tête et fit une moue vexé ce qui fit réagir son petit ami mais pas dans le sens souhaité.

 **D'ailleurs que fais-tu ici ?**

Soudainement las, Junhong croisa les bras et lui rétorqua sur un ton de reproches :

 **J'avoue j'ai séché les cours pour te voir. Et je t'ai prevenu par messagerie tu ne l'as pas vu?** Il le regarda dans les yeux qu'il avait fermés par lassitude avant de continuer d'un ton plus moqueur : **Est-ce mal ?**

Le plus vieux soupira avant de fouiller dans sa poche pour y sortit ses clés.

 **Va dans mon appart', j'ai des choses à régler ici. On se retrouve dans une heure ?**

 **D'accord !**

OoO

Un soupir de satisfaction sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il pénétrait dans le petit appartement de son homme. Pourtant, il se sentait bien et en sécurité dans cet appartement aux tons rouges, noirs et beiges. Il laissa la porte déverrouillé puis explora les environs même s'il les connaissait par cœur. Il déposa ses affaires sur une chaise et s'assit devant la télévision. Juste à sa droite se trouvait une multitude de DVD qu'il avait déjà regardé avec son petit ami. Voulant un peu de nouveauté, il tira le tiroir qui était devant lui et fut surpris d'y trouver un gros livre. Curieux, il le prit et découvrit qu'il s'agissait en faite d'un album photo.

Doucement, la couverture du livre fut nettoyé et l'album ouvert.

La première page montrait un Yongguk à peine âgé de deux ans, une tétine à la bouche, ses yeux innocents fixant l'objectif de la caméra. Il eut de dizaines d'autres photos de Yongguk avec des fois sa mère ou différents membres de sa famille avant qu'il ne passe aux photos de son enfance. Il voyait un Yongguk âgé d'environ sept ans lors de son premier jour de primaire dans une des photos qu'il trouvait mignon, un autre du même âge lors d'une sortie d'été à la plage et une autre lors d'un jour d'hiver justifié par la neige qui en découlait par la fenêtre derrière Yongguk. Il eut des pages vierges avec quelques unes déchirés avant d'avoir à la place d'une photographie un papier cartonné sur lequel était dessiné ce qui semblait être une pierre tombale et un _Adieu maman_ écrit en rouge juste en bas à coté d'une rose blanche.

L'écriture était timide et mal orthographié, signe que c'était un enfant qui avait écrit ceci. Junhong eu de la peine pour son amoureux et continua son visionnage. Les pages suivantes étaient en majorité déchiré ne donnant plus envie à Junhong de regarder les photos. Il ferma sans le savoir brusquement l'album photo faisant alors vire volté une photo. Il prit la photo et la regarda.

Son cœur rata un battement et ses mains devinrent moites. La photographie représentait Yongguk assit contre un canapé les jambes largement écartés laissant la place à un Youngjae l'embrassant. La photo semblait être prise juste derrière lui. Ce constat lui donna des frissons et il jeta la photo comme si elle venait de lui bruler les doigts.

Précipitamment, il se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur, prenant alors deux bouteilles de bières et partit s'asseoir sur une chaise de la table à manger. Il les ouvrit toute les deux et regarda l'intérieur. Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas très intelligent mais il avait besoin d'oublier.

Il n'avait jamais touché ne serait ce qu'une seule goutte d'alcool et en boire allait surement lui faire du mal lui raisonna sa conscience, mais l'image qu'il avait vu plus tôt revint en flèche dans ses yeux fermés, lui convainquant alors de boire ne serait ce qu'une première gorgée.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Yongguk essoufflé qui se baissa en prenant sa respiration. Il commença à débité des paroles d'excuses du à son retard d'un quart d'heure et en face d'un silence comme réponse leva la tête. Il remarqua alors que son petit ami n'était pas au salon –là ou il devait normalement être- ce qui le surpris et lui coupa les mots qu'il avait à la gorge.

Sa parole lui revint lorsqu'il se mit à crier le nom de son tendre voulant savoir ou il était. _Serait-il parti ?_ Se questionna t-il. Il soupira avant de s'ébouriffer les cheveux et entrer à la cuisine pour se rafraichir.

Son regard se bloqua automatiquement sur un Junhong endormi par l'alcool.

Excédé par le comportement de son petit ami sur ce qu'il pensait être du à son retard minime, il le souleva un bras au creux de ses genoux et l'autre sur ses épaules.

Doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, il le posa sur le lit enlevant alors ses chaussons, ses chaussettes et son blouson en cuir noir. Junhong bougea dans son sommeil, changeant alors de position se retrouvant maintenant dos à Yongguk lui donnant sans le vouloir une vue impeccable sur son fessier ferme et rebondie mis en valeur dans sa culotte imprimé jean. Le plus jeune se recroquevilla faisant louché les yeux de Yongguk sur sa chute de reins puis remonter doucement sur les épaules en porcelaine de son petit ami qui avait mit en dessous de son blouson un débardeur imprimé lui aussi, blanc.

Un ronflement lui fit sortir de ses idées perverses et il s'en voulu d'avoir pensé ainsi de son innocent petit ami. Il maudit son corps d'avoir réagit si vite face au corps qui semblait appétissant de Junhong et décida d'aller faire passer son désir avec une bière bien fraiche.

C'est en soufflant de satisfaction lorsqu'il finit sa bouteille de bière qu'il remarqua son album photo qu'il avait caché, juste devant lui. Il se leva et alla le ramasser. Il le rangea dans le tiroir et se voulu se remettre sur le chemin du canapé lorsqu'il sentit un objet glacé sous la plante de son pied droit. Il déplaça se dernier et ramassa ce qu'il semblait être une photo. Un souffle las franchit la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit ce que représentait la photo.

Il connaissait maintenant pourquoi son Junhong s'était laissé allez ainsi.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent au moins trois fois avant de s'habituer à la lumière. Il s'assit sur le lit, ne se souvenant pas de s'être couché avant de se lever tel un mollusque. L'horloge de Yongguk juste sur la table à chevet signala quatorze heures le faisant brusquement se levé. Dans la précipitation, il se leva et tomba son pied s'étant accroché à la couette.

Il grimaça en se frottant vigoureusement la tête et tranquillement cette fois ci, se leva et sortit de la chambre.

Yongguk était juste devant lui, assit sur le canapé et regardait un match de ce qui semblait être du rugby. Il l'enlaça la nuque lui donnant un baiser sur sa tempe, s'excusant de ne pas avoir été sobre lorsque son amoureux était rentré diminuant alors le temps qu'ils pouvaient s'accorder afin de rester juste que tout les deux.

Le plus vieux invita son cadet à s'asseoir sur ses jambes puis il le berça en lui chuchotant les mots d'amour.

Junhong s'esclaffa une main devant la bouche devant la blague de son amoureux. Un sourire lui resta ainsi qu'un succulent bruit de gorge. Yongguk fasciné, mit sa tête entre l'épaule et l'os de la mâchoire. Tout d'abord, il souffla comme pour tester le terrain faisant apparaitre des multitudes de pics. Satisfait, il lécha l'espace de chair avant de suçoter un peu plus fort un coin marquant alors le jeune Junhong qui fit sortir des ses lippes un gémissement de plaisir.

Ce son eu le don de leur remettre sur Terre. Gênés, ils s'assirent droits sur le canapé et Junhong les joues encore rouges, écarquilla les yeux avant de dire d'une voix précipité :

 **Je dois y aller ! Bientôt les cours finis et ma mère est rentré hier à la maison !**

Yongguk grimaça car cela signifiait qu'ils ne pourront pas se voir à leur guise mais Junhong lui fit un baiser timide sur les lèvres et continua de parler :

 **Je me change vite puis après j'y vais !**

Il s'apprêta à se précipiter vers la chambre en prenant au passage son sac pour remettre son uniforme quand il fit tirer en arrière par Yongguk qui le prit dans ses bras.

 **Bébé, je sais que tu te sens mal au fait que je suis encore en relation avec Youngjae.** Chuchota t-il au creux de son oreille, comme une confidence.

Junhong se tendit s'attendant à ce que son petit ami allait dire :

 **Mais je n'ai pas le choix tu le sais bien n'est ce pas ? Je te promets que c'est toi que j'aime et que j'aime seul.**

Emu, Junhong ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

 **Va te changer maintenant, je t'emmène.**

Il se libera de l'étreinte douce de son amoureux et partit revêtir son uniforme scolaire.

OoO

Yongguk coupa le moteur d'un mouvement expert et enleva son casque. Junhong derrière lui délaissa sa taille, enleva son casque puis descendit de l'engin. Le conducteur avait garé sa moto juste derrière le lycée, ne voulant pas que les autres élèves le voient. Il embrassa son petit ami, lui caressa tendrement la joue le faisant rougir pendant que des papillons naissaient dans le creux de son ventre.

La cloche retentit, leur coupant en plein visionnage de l'autre. Yongguk baisa le front de son tendre avant de se remettre sur son engin et de démarrer.

OoO

Il se coucha sur son lit encore tout habillé de son uniforme scolaire. Les lacets de ses montantes étaient défaites de même que sa ceinture. Il se déchaussa en balançant ses pieds et soupira lorsque qu'il devait se lever pour enlever son pantalon.

Soudain, des pas précipités se firent entendre, des bruits sourds mais surtout le son aigu d'un talon aiguille mit la puce à l'oreille à notre jeune Junhong. Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre : le chauffeur personnel de sa mère mettait une valise dans le coffre pendant que Siwon ouvrait la porte à sa mère. La voiture démarra et sortit le grillage : enfin, sa mère était retourné en voyage.

OoO

Junhong souffla lorsqu'il rendit sa derniere feuille au professeur. Ils etaient vendredi et la semaine qui avait passee était une des derniers examens. Il avait été un peu perturbé par la soudaine maladie de son chien - il devait même le reprendre aujourd'hui chez le veterinaire - et aussi par le fait que Yongguk ne l'avait pas appelé de toute la semaine. Il repartit à sa place, rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle de classe.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la voiture, il fut surpris de voir son Berger Allemand, Sieg.

Sieg le lécha, provoquant un rire à son maitre qui oublia aussitôt le stress accumulé de ses examens et celui du à Yongguk.

OoO

Un Sieg aboyant le sortit des bras de Morphée. Il s'assit, se frotta les yeux à l'aide de ses poings et voulu regarder l'heure par son téléphone quand il remarqua qu'il sonnait. Son maitre ayant connu la cause de son bruit, il s'arrêta aussitôt d'aboyer et le regarda sa langue pendante au dehors de sa gauche.

Junhong regarda son téléphone statufié. Yongguk l'appelait. Apres tout ces jours sans nouvelles, Yongguk l'appelait enfin ! Un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres et il décrocha.

 **Yongguk ?**

 **Bébé…**

La voix de son tendre était basse, comme s'il cherchait à se cacher ou qu'il avait mal quelque part. Junhong, inquiet ne pu s'empêcher avec une voix rempli d'angoisse ce qui se passait. Yongguk lui répondit à la négative et lui demanda de ne pas s'inquiéter, que ce n'était rien puis qu'il lui manquait et qu'il allait donc venir le voir tard dans la nuit. Junhong ne lui demanda pas la cause et se contenta de lui raconter sa semaine remplie d'angoisses devant le regard protecteur et aimant de son chien.

OoO

Le message de son petit ami lui indiqua que ce dernier était devant le portail s'il pouvait venir l'ouvrir gonfla son cœur de joie. Il était presque dix heures du soir et il ne restait qu'a l'entrée des gardes du corps et quelques servantes –notamment la gouvernante qui dormait dans la maison- surement dans leur aile de logement. Il descendit les marches d'escaliers, son chien le précédant, prit un manteau qui était sur le portemanteau et le mit sur son pyjama en soie rouge bordeaux. Il remplaça ses chaussons par des tennis qui étaient à l'entrée de la porte dans un angle mort de toute vision et sortit de la maison. Un chemin sinusoïdal se dessinait devant lui. Il demanda à Sieg de l'attendre et descendit les deux marches d'escaliers. Des spots lumineux éclairaient la place. Au loin, juste à sa droite, deux voitures étaient garées. Il couru presque pour se retrouver à ouvrir le portillon sur le regard sceptique d'un des gardes et protecteur de l'autre. En avançant un peu le portillon fermé derrière lui, il chercha son copain dans la rue, mais celui-ci n'y était pas. Un peu sceptique il le rechercha encore quelques instants avant que le timbre de voix de Yongguk se fit entendre.

Une ombre se dessinait parfaitement devant lui, le faisant alors accélérer le pas. Il se jeta presque sur Yongguk, l'enlaça par la même occasion et respira son odeur. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Son petit ami lui baisa le front avant de se décaler de l'étreinte. Le plus jeune lui regarda dans les yeux, souriant. Son sourire se fana lorsqu'il vit des égratignures et des ecchymoses sur le visage de son chéri. Il lui prit doucement le visage en coupe et analysa chacune des blessures sous le regard quelque peu moqueur du plus vieux. Néanmoins, un gémissement de douleur sortit de ses lippes. Junhong avait appuyé sa joue droite qui était un peu plus foncé qu'ordinaire. L'ainé le rassura en disant encore une fois que ce n'était rien mais Junhong s'en fichait de le savoir, il voulait juste entrer avec son petit copain pour le soigner. Il le fit d'ailleurs savoir mais Yongguk le coupa en disant que Youngjae s'était déjà occupé de ses blessures.

Un sentiment de honte et de jalousie naquit du fond creux de son être. Il était jaloux, tellement jaloux que s'il le pouvait, il tuerait ce foutu ex de ses propres mains. Son regard changea, s'obscurcissant alors, il se mordit la lèvre du bas et ferma ses poings à s'en blanchir les recoins.

Yongguk l'embrassa, le surprenant et le calmant en même temps. Un soupir sortit de sa gorge lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent. Il attrapa la nuque de Yongguk le rapprochant ainsi de lui et fit pénétrer sa langue encore plus profondément. Leur baiser dura plus d'une minute et quand ils y mirent fin, la soudaine colère du plus jeune s'était dissipée. Avec un sourire tendre et séducteur, Junhong prit les mains de son tendre et le mena sur le chemin de sa maison.

A peine rentrer dans sa chambre que Yongguk le plaqua contre la porte en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, sa langue lapant tout les recoins de sa bouche. Sieg était resté sur les premières marches d'escaliers comme s'il savait ce qui allait se suivre dans cette chambre.

Yongguk l'attrapa par les cuisses, toujours en s'embrassant et les placèrent autour de sa taille soulevant alors le plus jeune. Ils se décollèrent de la porte pour se jeter sur le lit, cette fois le plus jeune surplombant le plus vieux. Ils se sourirent et Junhong, entreprenant commença à faire des suçons sur le long de la jugulaire de son tendre. Enfin, après toute cette attente, Yongguk allait lui faire sien.

Des talons claquant fortement contre le sol le sortirent de son doux rêve. Il se réveilla tout nu contre le torse de son petit ami et sourit. Celui-ci bougea dans son sommeil en resserrant son emprise sur sa taille. Un aboiement, des pas qui s'arrêtent et après une voix irritée insultant l'animal lui ramena automatiquement sur Terre, sa mère était de retour.

Il bouscula Yongguk afin de le réveiller, presqu'en pleurs car il savait. Il savait que si sa mère apprenait qu'il était homosexuel et qu'il venait tout juste de coucher pour la première fois avec son petit ami, elle les tuerait à coup sur. Yongguk voulu râler, peu enclin à être à être aussi secoué après une partie de sport de chambre mais se ravisa devant le regard paniqué du brun qui le jeta ses vêtements en s'habillant en même temps. Il porta son boxer par erreur mais ne pipa de mots. Il remarqua après des pas se rapprochant et compris. Presque entièrement vêtu, il mit ses chaussures et ouvrit la fenêtre afin d'y sauter pendant que son petit ami chercha à se calmer.

On cogna à la porte, les faisant se figer tout les deux et Junhong lui fit signe de se cacher en ouvrant la porte.

C'était bien sa mère en avant de celle qui savait être la plus jeune servante de tous. Cette dernière lui lança un regard de dégout. Il ne s'en préoccupait pas, le cœur battant et regarda cette fois ci sa mère. Elle semblait furibonde, ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs et ses sourcils était si froncés qu'ils formèrent un pli hideux sur son front.

Elle poussa son fils et entra de force dans la chambre. Mis à part le lit défait, le reste de sa chambre était parfaitement rangé. Sous le regard inquiet de Junhong qui était encore au sol, elle fouilla dans les placards et sous le lit mais ne semblait pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

 **Ou est-il ?** Questionna t elle d'une voix glaciale.

Des frissons montèrent l'échine du jeune garçon qui ne voulait pas se lever au risque de ne pas tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il déglutit et se força à se lever pour faire comme s'il ne comprenait pas de qui elle parlait.

 **De qui parler vous Mère ?**

Sa mère qui était dos à lui se retourna et le gifla. La claque était si forte qu'elle le renvoyait au sol en moins de deux. Des larmes perlaient ses yeux du à la douleur mais il se força à ne pas pleurer devant elle. Yongguk encaissait pire que ca et il ne pleurait jamais. Cette réflexion eut le don de courage qui lui manquait pour affronter sa mère.

 **Je ne vois vraiment pas de qui vous parlez…ni de quoi.**

 **Je veux te voir demain, dans mon bureau, à la première heure.**

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui tint le menton de ses doigts manucurés. Avec mépris, elle souffla ces derniers mots puis sortit :

 **Nous devrions parler de ton futur.**

Lorsqu'il fut sure qu'elle soit partie, il chercha Yongguk mais il du se rendre à l'évidence : Yongguk était déjà parti.

OoO

 **Tu vas être transférer dans un internat en Amérique.**

Il regarda sa mère, surpris, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

 **Q-quoi ?**

 **Je sais que tu as un petit ami Junhong, et si ce n'était que ca, croit moi je t'aurai laissé ici.**

Elle appela de la tête une servante qui lui mit une cigarette à la bouche et l'alluma d'un briquet rouge sang.

Elle inspira et expira deux fois de suite avant de laisser passer la fumée par ses lèvres rouges.

 **Tu m'y envois parce qu'il est pauvre n'est ce pas ?**

Elle soupira et rit en disant :

 **Si ce n'était que ca. Etre la pute d'un voyou Junhong, je n'aurai jamais cru que mon fils soit aussi bête…**

 **C'est faux !**

Il cria, les yeux furibonds. Il était en colère, tellement en exaspération que sa mère parle d'ainsi de Yongguk.

 **Il m'aime ! Je sais qu'il m'aime !**

 **S'il t'aime tant que ca, il devrait t'empêcher d'y aller non ?**

Elle sourit soudainement, ayant trouvé une idée merveilleuse. Sadique comme elle l'était, Junhong eu soudainement un affreux pressentiment, elle avait une idée en tete et cela ne sentait pas bon, pas du tout.

 **Je te jure mon cher fils, que si le jour que tu partiras –soit dabs deux jours-, il est la, je te laisse filer le parfait amour.**

Il sentait déjà une odeur nauséabonde se répandre dans l'air.

OoO

Rouge.

Couleur du sang.

Couleur de la douleur.

Couleur de la colère.

Il ferma ses yeux lorsque la vidéo se termina. Ses poings étaient crispés de même que ses traits. Himchan à ses cotés ferma l'écran de l'ordinateur. Daehyun, le front bandé, essaya de ne pas gémir de douleur à cause de son maux de tête soudain.

La sentence était tombé, Youngjae avait été kidnapper faisant alors serrer le cœur de Yongguk de culpabilité.

Son téléphone vibra mais il ne fit pas attention. Il se leva, pris son arme qui était sous la table basse et entra dans sa chambre.

OoO

La nuit avait été courte. Il ne se faisait que se poser des questions dont il connaissait la réponse. Il avait confiance en son petit ami. Il savait qu'il viendrait, n'est ce pas ?

 _Même s'il ne t'a pas répondu hier, il viendra, t'en fais pas. Il t'aime, il te l'a dit n'est ce pas ?_

 _ **Only one shot ,only one shot**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You only have last chance you know?**_

 **Il n'est pas venu…**

 **Tu pensais vraiment qu'il viendrait? C'est un homme Junhong, ne l'oubli jamais.**


End file.
